headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman Vol 2 5
"The Mummy Strikes!" is the title to the story from the fifth issue of the second volume of the American ongoing comic book superhero series ''Superman''. The issue was written and illustrated by John Byrne, who also provided the cover art composition. It was inked by Karl Kesel with coloring by Tom Ziuko and lettering by John Costanza. The story was edited by Andrew Helfer and Mike Carlin. The issue shipped with a May, 1987 cover date and carried a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). In this issue, Clark Kent and Lois Lane fly off to Costa Del Marco in South America to investigate the excavation of an ancient pyramid. Naturally, the place comes with its own angry giant mummy! Synopsis After a tantalizing dream involving Wonder Woman, Clark rushes down to the Daily Planet. There he learns, that Lois Lane has been covering an archaeological expedition in South America. But the Planet has lost contact with her, and Perry White wants Clark to fly to South America to see what is going on. Clark flies there as Superman and quickly changes clothes. Uniting with Lois, they meet Doctor Estevez who has been unearthing an ancient pyramid. There is evidence of an advanced society dating back in excess of 100,000 years. Not only that, but and underground silo shows the ancient culture to have been more advanced than even modern society. Clark explores the inside of the pyramid until he comes upon a gigantic over-sized mummy. The mummy comes to life and begins attacking him causing a cave-in. Clark pushes Lois outside the debris field and begins fighting the mummy with his super powers. It is obvious that this not a regular mummy, but rather a large mechanical robot. Lois and Doctor Estevez manage to claw their way inside in the hopes of rescuing Clark. When they find him however, he is lying atop a pile of debris and appears to be dead. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El/Clark Kent * Allie * Cat Grant * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Perry White * Whit * The H'v'ler'ni * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Carlos * Doctor Estevez * Emilio * Raoul Estevez * None * Humans * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* New Troy :* 344 Clinton Street :* Daily Planet * South America :* Costa Del Marco * Kent family scrapbook * None * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Superman: The Man of Steel'', Volume 3 trade paperback. * This is the fifth issue of ''Superman'', Volume 2 written and drawn by John Byrne. * This is the second issue of ''Superman'', Volume 2 inked by Karl Kesel. * This is the fifth issue of ''Superman'', Volume 2 lettered by John Costanza. * Part 1 of a 2 part story, which concludes next issue. * First appearance of Allie, an intern at the Daily Planet. She appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #7. Allie's background is given further detail in ''Adventures of Superman'' #462. * First appearance of Whit, an employee of the Daily Planet. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #9. * Lois Lane and Perry White appear next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #430. * Cat Grant appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #429. * Wonder Woman appears in a dream sequence only. The dream relates to events that took place in ''Legends'' #6. * The Kent family scrapbook makes a behind the scenes appearance as a gift-wrapped package delivered to the Daily Planet. It was first seen in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #2. * First appearance of Carlos. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #6. * First appearance of Doctor Estevez. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #6. * First appearance of Emilio. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #6. * First appearance of Raoul Estevez. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #6. * First appearance of Costa Del Marco. * This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—M&M chocolate candy :—MPC toy racing car model set :—DC Comics - Suicide Squad comic series debut :—DC Comics - Young All-Stars comic series debut :—DC Comics comic book subscription service :—DC Comics - Flash comic series debut :—Chips Ahoy! chocolate chip cookies. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Superman Vol 2 Category:1987/Comic issues Category:May, 1987/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries